Instinto animal, Deseo por la piel
by Sayuri Swan
Summary: es un lemon, lleno de sentimientos y amor, y no es como todos, este es distinto, es totalmente reflexivo... ya lo veras.... review!


Instinto animal, deseo por la piel  
  
Atención: es cortito es totalmente lemon, a si alguien no quiere leer este tipo de fic, no lo haga!!!  
  
Nota: esta historia no tiene un personaje definido, ya que quiero que cada lector, se imagine a su personaje favorito, y bueno en sus reviews quiero que me digan en quien pensaron!!!! Espero que les guste........  
  
Y aquí les va el fic...  
  
Siento como late mi corazón, como la sangre fluye rápidamente por mi cuerpo, y me hace sentir como si una llama de fuego recorriera mis venas, pero esta sensación es agradable, no me quemo, no me duele, al contrario me gusta.  
  
Al sentir su piel miles de sensaciones me recorren y el fuego creciente de mi ser se eleva a niveles que me eran desconocidos.  
  
Es un instinto animal que no se puede controlar, sueño que su cuerpo roza el mío, Imagino como sus manos, fuertes y suaves, recorren aquellos puntos especiales en mi ser, que hacen que pierda el sentido y me convierta en una delirante mujer deseosa de un encuentro intenso, intimo, placentero.  
  
Imagino aquel momento, tu cara ardiente de deseo, tu cuerpo temblando por el éxtasis que lo recorre, mi piel junto a la tuya, un contraste de dos colores, que juntos hacen una muy buena combinación.  
  
Deslumbro en mi mente aquel cuerpo perfecto a mi vista, despiertas mis sentidos, y haces que cada uno de mis cabellos sé erecten, siento, como una sensación se posa en mi vientre, y a medida que pasa el tiempo va creciendo, aumenta, deseo con todas mi fuerzas que estén en mi, que me hagas tuya, que entre tus gemidos y delirios, susurres en mi oído mi nombre, de una manera que solo yo podré escuchar... que es solo para mi.  
  
Casi puedo sentir como, con mis dedos tanteo esa suave piel que me deja sin control., Veo nítidamente como te rindes ante mis caricias, besos, me hincho de orgullo al hacerte, gemir, sé que quieres mas, sé que deseas mas, pero... ¿ es correcto que lo haga?, ¿ Estará bien?, ¿ Seré una buena amante?  
  
Preguntas, miles de ellas se pasan una tras otra en mi mente, pero en el momento que suavemente, tu lengua acaricia mi pezón, todas estas se van, no puedo pensar, solo dejo que mi cuerpo haga lo que desea, me dejo llevar, dejo que mis manos, exploren toquen, acaricien, todo lo que ellas quieren, y se que las tuyas hacen lo mismo con mi cuerpo.  
  
Ya no tengo control sobre mi misma, la luz es escasa, solo dos siluetas son visibles, dos sombras, juntas, perdiéndose una en la otra, buscando tocar el cielo, buscando la felicidad y compenetración mutua.  
  
Te miro a los ojos, jamas pense imaginarte con esa mirada, me deseas, y yo te deseo a ti, ambos queremos ser uno, volar por el infinito, no ser dos personas, no estar en este mundo, solo ser ambos, una sola palabra, no un tu y yo, un ambos, eso si que se oye bien... ¿ no lo crees asi?  
  
Me miras preguntándome si es correcto que sigas, no es necesario responderte con un si, el brillo de mis ojos, y el apasionado beso que pose en tus labios fue suficiente para animarte a mas, sabias que quería mas, no era suficiente con tocarte, quería ser tu, quería que fueras yo, solo quería que fuéramos.  
  
Siento un cosquilleo entre mis piernas y al instante me di cuenta de que tus manos me tocaban, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, aunque luego recapacito, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que esconder, que solo es mi cuerpo, hecho, diseñado creado para ti, con todos aquellos defectos, que lo hacen mas sensual a tu vista....  
  
Deslizo mis manos por tu perfecto vientre, bajo lentamente y me encuentro con aquello que delata el estado de tu ser, soy feliz de estar contigo, de tocar tu sector varonil, de hacer que las mismas sensaciones que me haces sentir, las sientas tu...  
  
Y paso lentamente, pude sentir, como con un suave, delicado, pero excitante movimiento, hacia entrar, aquello que deseaba....  
  
Me fue difícil seguirte el paso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y mas estabas en mi comprendí, como seguirte...  
  
Toque el cielo con mis manos, no fui ni tiempo ni espacio, no fui un ser, no fui un yo, ni la persona que siempre soy, fui otra, una que jamas pense ser...  
  
Al abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, veo mi cama, mi pieza, mi supuesto sitio del encuentro y no estabas, no había ropa regada en el suelo, no estaba desnuda, no ocupabas un lugar en mi cama.....  
  
Me levanto de mi lecho, toco mi cuerpo, y un escalofrío me recorre, fue un maravilloso momento, junto a el, lastima que nunca ocurrió, lastima que solo en sueños pueda tenerte como yo quiero, lastima que somos dos y no uno...  
  
Aun asi.. puso sentir tus besos, tus caricias, tu olor, en mi...  
  
FIN........  
  
Notas de la autora: hola a todas, espero que este fic les agrade, creo que todas hemos tenidos esos miedos, y saben no pensaba convertir este relato en un fic, pero gracias a una amiga ( KAO-CHAN) decidí hacerlo, ojalá que les sirva para reflexionar!!! y ya saben ustedes elijes al personaje de RK en este fic, no quise ponerle nombre, ya que este no una historia común, tiene mucho sentimientos mío...  
  
ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
